(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a post, primarily intended for traffic signs and lighting and the like and of such construction as to offer little resistance when struck by a vehicle.
It is previously known to manufacture posts for the above purpose, the construction of which is such that the posts under normal conditions, like a conventional tube pole, carry the sign and have resistivity to transient load, i.e. essentially wind load, but will yield when subjected to transverse load over a predetermined magnitude.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
A common type of prior art posts with reduced resistance to impacts has a fracture indication in the region where the post is anchored to the foundation. When such a post with sign is being run into it is forced into rotation about its centre of rotation without any translation velocity worth mentioning having been produced, with the consequence that there is a great risk that the post and sign will smash down the car wind-shield at a high relative velocity.